


Burn Like a Candle

by SelenaTerna



Series: Random Doctor Who Ficlets [13]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf! Rose, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Romance, off-screen death and loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: Rose is grieving and the Doctor is worried.





	Burn Like a Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).

> Soooo.... hello? This wasn’t really meant to happen, since I’m at work and I was actually answering a tumblr fic meme ask from goingtothetardis (send me a title and I’ll tell you the fic I would write for it)... and yeah. So this happened anyway. 
> 
> Anyway I thought I might as well post it here, since I’ve written it anyway. Hope you enjoy and please excuse any mistakes- I wrote this on my phone at my desk at work.

“You have to let me grieve, Doctor. It’s normal! I loved them, WE loved them, they were our friends!”  
  


The Doctor shook his head worriedly. “It’s been two weeks Rose, two weeks and I’m worried!You need to come out if it!. You have a long life ahead of you and you’ll lose a lot of people- if you let it, the grief will consume you!”  
  


Rose smiled sadly. “Grief isn’t something that clicks over in a certain number of days. You need to let yourself feel it, you need to let it out, Doctor, or else you pull it deep inside until it eats at you and makes you bitter and poisons everything you do. Two weeks isn’t much for people with we lived with for two years, is it?”  
  


“No, but-“  
  


“But nothing. Just.... let me deal with it my own way Doctor. It’s goin’ to take time to accept that those people, that beautiful place...” she swallows heavily. “That it’s gone, they’re gone, and we couldn’t stop it. Just let me burn through it.” She smiled wearily at him. “Bad Wolf or no, I’m still just a human, yeah? And humans, we love, we grieve... we feel things. Let me be sad for them, and I promise you, I’ll get better. Grief is like a candle yeah? It burns and you get to the end eventually.”  
  


“I just... I can’tsee you burn like a candle, Rose.” His eyes burned blue fire. “Not that.”  
  


“I won’t,” she promised, stroking his face. “Trust me.”  
  


The Doctor drew her into his arms. “You know, you’re pretty clever for a human.”  
  


Rose poked him. “Oi, someone important said I was the best, I’ll have you know.”

“Can’t imagine who that was.”

“Shut it, you!”

So he did. Very happily   
  


_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come follow me at countessselena.tumblr.com


End file.
